A Sky Full Of Stars
by newmoon3012
Summary: OS Malec - Alec et Magnus préparent leur mariage.


**Voici mon second OS sur le couple Malec. Ça sera un OS en deux parties sur le mariage de nos amoureux, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Attention! Lemon dans cet OS!**

— Cesses de gigoter! grogna Isabelle en tentant vainement de faire le nœud de cravate de son frère.

Alec lui rendit son grognement et souffla en s'exécutant. Il ne se trouvait pas dans son univers, sa sœur et Jace l'avaient trainé de force dans le magasin de costumes pour lui faire passer nombre de tenues et le jeune homme était particulièrement mal à l'aise en costume, bien plus habitué à son éternel sweat shirt noir usé à la corde. Les fringues c'était le truc de Magnus, pas le sien, mais il doutait que le sorcier accepterait de renoncer à une si belle occasion de le voir en tenue de soirée, d'autant plus que ces essayages se faisaient en vue de leur mariage prévu deux semaines plus tard. A cette pensée un large sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, épouser Magnus était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et il pouvait désormais effleurer ce rêve du bout des doigts.

— Laisses moi deviner, tu penses à Magnus n'est-ce pas? le taquina Jace voyant le sourire niais sur le visage de son parabatai.

Alec rougit de s'être fait griller de façon aussi flagrante et tira la langue à son frère dans un geste puéril.

— Justement gardes en tête que c'est pour lui que tu fais ça, Alec, je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc, mais penses à son visage quand il te verra dans ce super costume, tu vas faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il n'aura qu'une envie: te violer sur place! rit Isabelle qui était enfin venu à bout de la cravate.

— Izzy! s'indigna le jeune homme rougissant de plus belle.

— Regardes-toi et oses me dire le contraire, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle le retournant vers le grand miroir.

Alec observa son reflet, et dût admettre que sa sœur avait raison, elle avait trouvé LE costume. La tenue était bleu nuit, et mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux azur qui plaisaient tant au sorcier. La cravate d'un turquoise soutenu, et joliment brodée d'arabesques blanches rappelant les tenues hautes en couleur de Magnus reposait sur une chemise blanche enserrée dans un gilet également bleu nuit sur lequel on devinait les mêmes motifs que la cravate , mais d'un ton bleu océan. Alec eut le souffle coupé, Magnus allait adorer!

— Merci de votre aide à tout les deux, tu as raison Izzy c'est parfait! dit Alec la voix chargée d'émotion en prenant son frère et sa sœur dans ses bras.

En sortant du magasin, Alec sortit son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Magnus:

_«J'ai trouvé LE costume qui fera chavirer ton cœur, j'ai hâte que tu me l'enlèves lors de notre nuit de noces_! »

A quelques rues de là, dans un autre magasin, Magnus sentit son cœur rater un battement et son souffle devenir soudainement court à la lecture du texto d'Alec. Si le jeune homme lui même disait que le costume était parfait, c'est vraiment qu'il devait être exceptionnel! Le sorcier eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas planter là Ragnor et Catarina venus l'aider dans son choix de tenue, pour aller rejoindre son chasseur d'ombres dans l'instant, mais répondit tout de même avec un large sourire:

_« Je ne demande que ça mon amour, mais doit-on vraiment attendre la nuit de noces? Parce que si tu continues à me chauffer de la sorte, je ne réponds plus de rien! _»

— Magnus cesses d'échanger des sextos avec Alec, ce n'est pas le moment! dit Catarina à travers le rideau. Et ne cherches même pas à le nier, j'ai entendu la sonnerie de ton portable , et les battements de ton cœur! D'ailleurs tu devrais aller consulter tu as de sérieux problèmes cardiaques!

Le sorcier entendit ses deux compères rire dans la pièce d'à côté, et il ne put réprimer un sourire. Il avait souvent tendance à oublier que sa meilleure amie avait une ouïe à faire pâlir une chauve souris.

Reprenant son sérieux il acheva de nouer le nœud papillon de son propre costume, composé d'un pantalon noir, ré-haussé d'une veste longue tombant en dessous des hanches. Le vêtement était bordeaux brodé d'arabesques sombres donnant un style très 19e siècle, conformément aux goûts vestimentaires du sorcier. Un gilet vermeil orné des mêmes broderies enserrait son torse et tranchait à merveille avec le blanc neigeux de sa chemise. Enfin un nœud papillon vaporeux d'un noir profond enserrait sa gorge.

Le sorcier sortit de la cabine pour aller s'observer dans le grand miroir avec un sourire. Connaissant les goûts de son futur mari il se dit que ce costume lui plairait à coup sûr. De la même façon que lui appréciait le bleu sur Alec, le jeune homme, lui préférait le rouge sur Magnus, deux couleurs qui résumaient parfaitement leurs personnalités respectives.

Aux yeux du sorcier, son futur mari s'apparentait à un glacier majestueux, se protégeant du monde par une épaisse carapace de glace sous laquelle couvait une âme aussi pure que de l'eau de roche, une âme jumelle de la sienne bien que diamétralement opposée. Alec quant à lui se représentait Magnus tel un feu sauvage, puissant et magique, un brasier aux flammes multicolores qui l'attirait à lui tel un papillon attiré par la lumière. Le sorcier était sa lueur dans les ténèbres, qui réchauffait son âme et qui était parvenu à briser ses barrières l'atteignant en plein cœur.

— Ce coup-ci je crois que l'on tient le bon! s'exclama Ragnor sortant Magnus de sa torpeur.

Il sourit, oui c'était LE costume celui qui ferait chavirer Alec.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Alec passa la porte de l'appartement avec soulagement, la journée avec Jace et Isabelle l'avait épuisé, et à cet instant il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver Magnus et partager une soirée au calme avec son futur époux.

Il retrouva le sorcier sur la terrasse, absorbé dans une séance de kata magique. Magnus faisait léviter une orbe de magie entre ses doigts, et se déplaçait avec grâce, les yeux fermés. Alec ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la scène quelques instants, une grande sérénité se dégageait des gestes précis du sorcier, et pour ne rien gâcher, le sorcier n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de yoga, dévoilant le torse finement ciselé et la peau cuivrée de Magnus, ce qui fit monter la température du chasseur d'ombres de quelques degrés. Se maitrisant, il retira son propre t-shirt, ainsi que ses chaussures et vint se poster aux côtés du sorcier , puis suivant ses mouvements se laissa emplir par le calme et la quiétude de l'instant. Magnus perçut la présence d'Alec à ses côtés et ouvrant les yeux, il sourit à son partenaire.

— Alors comme ça tu as trouvé un costume digne d'être arraché pour notre nuit de noces? demanda innocemment le sorcier, une nuance de luxure dans la voix.

— Je crois oui, répondit le jeune homme rosissant légèrement, et toi? Tu as pu trouver ton bonheur?

— Oui, et il ne fait doute qu'il te plaira, fit Magnus avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

— Il me tarde d'être à la nuit de noces dans ce cas, elle promet d'être torride!

Le cœur du sorcier rata à nouveau un battement; Catarina avait raison il faudrait peut être qu'il aille consulter; et laissa échapper l'orbe de magie qu'il maintenait en lévitation entre ses doigts. Celle-ci alla s'écraser sur le bain de soleil qui prit instantanément feu.

Magnus claqua des doigts pour l'éteindre et se tourna vers Alec qui l'observait, un sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres. Le pantalon du jeune homme tombant sur ses hanches et son torse pâle couvert de runes tranchant parfaitement avec la carnation du chasseur d'ombre eurent raison de la retenue de Magnus qui, franchissant les quelques mètre les séparant fondit sur les lèvres de son compagnon, tout en le repoussant contre le mur le plus proche où il se pressa contre son corps chaud, les mains dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres dérivèrent sur la mâchoire du nephilim qu'il mordilla tout en accentuant la pression de son bassin contre Alec qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Le sorcier sourit la tête dans le cou de son partenaire en sentant le désir poindre dans le bas ventre du jeune homme, et glissa une main vers le renflement de son pantalon, le caressant d'une main experte à travers l'étoffe.

Alec eut la sensation de s'enflammer sous les mains de Magnus, le désir ravageant tout sur son passage, et gémit de plaisir. Le sorcier continuait sa descente sur son torse tantôt léchant, tantôt mordillant la peau du nephilim, puis atteignant son ventre il entreprit de le délester de son pantalon libérant son sexe. La bouche de son amant sur lui fit gémir le chasseur d'ombres de plus belle, son bassin se tendant vers Magnus malgré lui, les mains dans les cheveux sombres de son amant. Le sorcier poursuivit sa douce torture, se délectant du plaisir qu'il procurait au nephilim, puis remonta dans la gorge offerte de son partenaire , suivant le tracé de la rune du bout de la langue.

Soudain Alec agrippa les hanches du sorcier et échangeant leur place il le retourna face au mur, avant de lui retirer les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient, ce qui tira une exclamation de surprise à son amant. Le nephilim se releva et se serra contre le dos de Magnus, le visage dans sa nuque où il mordilla, lécha, suçota la peau à sa portée, ses mains partirent explorer le torse lisse et finement musclé de son partenaire le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Le sorcier ondula contre le chasseur d'ombres accentuant la pression entre leurs deux corps, puis sentant une main descendre sur son sexe durci par le désir, un soupir de plaisir filtra entre ses lèvres. Une autre main glissa vers ses fesses, et un doigt s'insinua en lui avec douceur, puis un second vint le rejoindre étirant ses chairs délicatement à la recherche de son nœud de nerfs. Le sorcier se cambra et rejeta la tête sur l'épaule du nephilim dans un puissant gémissement lorsque ses doigts atteignirent sa prostate.

Les feulements de Magnus renforcèrent le désir d'Alec qui souhaitait posséder cet homme abandonné au plaisir intense qu'il lui procurait. Il retira ses doigts puis guida son sexe vers l'intimité de son amant, le pénétrant avec douceur, s'insinuant en lui jusqu'à la garde. Le sorcier soupira de plus belle en se sentant empli de la sorte et ne tarda pas à onduler contre Alec lui signifiant qu'il voulait plus. Ce dernier entama de lents va et viens afin d'habituer son partenaire à sa présence tout en caressant son sexe palpitant, son autre bras enserrant le torse du sorcier. Le nephilim accentua son mouvement, le souffle court en sentant le plaisir monter en lui, arrachant de puissants gémissements à son amant, et les amenant tout deux au bord du gouffre.

— A... Alec... , haleta Magnus, sentant sa délivrance proche.

— Mag... Magnus, je t'aime, souffla le jeune homme le visage dans la nuque du sorcier.

Ces quelques mots murmurés et les puissants coups de butoir d'Alec firent la perte de Magnus qui fut submergé par un puissant orgasme qui occulta tout autours de lui hormis son amant criant son prénom tandis qu'il se libérait en lui. Il n'était plus que sensations, son corps entier se détendit et il se laissa aller contre le torse puissant du nephilim, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Il s'aperçut à peine qu'Alec le soulevait pour l'emmener à la chambre, l'allongeant dans les draps avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Le sorcier se lova contre lui et fermant les yeux sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Assis à son bureau de l'institut, Alec lisait attentivement les rapports des dernières interventions quand on frappa à sa porte. Levant les yeux il aperçut la tête de Magnus passer dans l'embrasure.

— Puis-je déranger le directeur de l'institut?

Se rejetant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le chasseur d'ombres s'étira en faisant signe au sorcier d'entrer. Ce dernier s'approcha, vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du nephilim, et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres dit:

— Tu te souviens que tu enterres ta vie de garçon ce soir?

Alec grogna à l'évocation de la soirée à venir qu'Isabelle avait tenu à organiser pour lui avec l'aide de Jace, par l'Ange, ces deux là auraient sa peau un jour. Une semaine était passé depuis les essayages de costume et le jour du mariage approchait à grands pas, mais pour en arriver là il lui faudrait passer par l'étape enterrement de vie de garçon, tradition empruntée aux terrestres qui avait séduit la jeune femme et son parabatai. Il ne savait à quoi s'attendre de la part de ces deux-là, il espérait en tout cas échapper à l'une des occupations principales de ce genre de soirée à savoir le traditionnel strip-tease, il l'avait d'ailleurs formellement interdit à son frère lorsque celui-ci avait évoqué l'idée.

Magnus connaissait sa répugnance à l'égard de cette soirée, mais avait réussi à le convaincre de se prêter au jeu en lui jurant qu'il avait lui même défendu à ses frère et sœur de penser à engager un strip-teaseur, sous peine de se voir infliger mille malédictions. De plus le sorcier avait également prévu d'enterrer sa vie de garçon, accompagné de ses deux acolytes Ragnor et Catarina, ils passeraient la soirée à l'appartement de Magnus.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas faire tout simplement une soirée tous ensembles sans se prendre la tête, se lamenta le nephilim.

— Parce que traditionnellement ce genre de soirée doit se faire séparément, permettant aux futurs mariés quelques écarts dans l'intimité d'un groupe d'amis. Et encore estimes-toi heureux, en principe le couple n'est pas sensé partager le même logement avant le mariage et encore moins se toucher au delà de quelques baisers! D'où la nuit de noces qui permet de se découvrir l'un l'autre pour la première fois.

— Je crois qu'on a déjà grillé pas mal d'étapes, en effet! rit Alec. Et je te préviens il est hors de question que tu me vires de l'appartement pour les jours qui restent jusqu'au mariage!

— Même pas en rêve, ce corps est à moi et je compte bien en profiter chaque jour, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre tout les deux, répondit Magnus en caressant le torse de son homme.

Les dernières paroles du sorcier serrèrent le cœur du chasseur d'ombres, comme toujours l'évocation de leur possible séparation par la vieillesse le hantait, et les mots traditionnels de mariage « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. » prenaient tout leur sens les concernant donnant une échéance terriblement courte à leur couple. Malgré leurs recherches les amants n'avaient pas trouvé de solution qui leur permettrait de finir leur vie ensemble, inévitablement la mort viendrait prendre le nephilim, laissant le sorcier poursuivre seul. Cette perspective effrayait Magnus tout autant qu'Alec qui savait que son amoureux le suivrait dans le repos éternel, et il ne pouvait s'imaginer un monde sans Magnus Bane même si lui n'en faisait plus partie.

Voyant la tristesse dans le bleu des yeux de son futur époux, le sorcier caressa tendrement sa joue avec un sourire rassurant.

— Ne te tourmentes pas pour ça mon ange, nous avons encore de nombreuses années devant nous, comme tu me l'as dit un jour, cinquante ans c'est très long, et je compte bien profiter de chaque seconde de ces belles années à venir à tes côtés. murmura Magnus, et d'une voix plus enjouée il reprit: Et puis je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, Ragnor, Catarina et moi continuons de chercher une solution, je suis sûr que nous finirons par trouver!

Quelque peu ragaillardi par les paroles de son amant, le chasseur d'ombres sourit et embrassa ses lèvres.

— On devrait peut-être se mettre en route, il se fait tard, et Isabelle m'a dit qu'ils venaient me chercher à la maison après le repas.

— En route dans ce cas! dit le sorcier en se levant.

Il fit apparaitre un portail, puis main dans la main avec Alec ils franchirent le vortex en direction de leur appartement.

Quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à la porte, Magnus alla ouvrir pendant qu'Alec finissait de se préparer et découvrit Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, Ragnor et Catarina sur le seuil. Il salua les visiteurs les invitant à entrer puis fit apparaitre quelques cocktails d'un geste de la main, chacun se servit et s'installa dans le salon.

— Où est Alec? questionna Izzy.

— Dans la salle de bain, il finit de se préparer, répondit le sorcier.

— Je l'avais pourtant prévenu qu'on arriverait à 21h précise! se renfrogna la jeune femme. Il est pourtant ponctuel d'habitude!

— Désolé ma belle, c'est ma faute, j'ai un quelque peu sauté sur ton frère tout à l'heure... dit Magnus un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à sa partie de jambes en l'air avec son futur époux ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.

— Vous n'êtes pas possibles, est-ce qu'il y a un seul endroit de cet appartement vierge de vos ébats? questionna Jace.

— Non, aucun! fit le sorcier avec un large sourire en jetant un œil au fauteuil sur lequel était assis le chasseur d'ombres et qui avait accueilli un Alec haletant quelques minutes auparavant.

Comprenant l'allusion de Magnus, Jace se leva d'un bond.

— Okay, plus jamais je ne met un pied chez toi Magnus!

Le petit groupe riait de plus belle devant le malaise du blond, quand Alec sortit de la salle de bain fin prêt pour sa soirée. Ne comprenant la raison de ce fou rire, il interrogea son amant du regard.

— Visiblement vous jouissez d'une vie sexuelle très débordante tout les deux! fit Ragnor avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer avec son cocktail en entendant les mots du sorcier.

— Cessez de tourmenter mon futur mari! intervint Magnus, puis se tournant vers Isabelle : vous devriez y aller, une belle soirée vous attend!

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se leva, suivie de Simon, Clary et Jace, puis alla prendre son frère par les épaules et le poussa devant lui.

— Allez en route! La meilleure soirée de ta vie t'attend frangin!

Le nephilim jeta un regard implorant en direction de Magnus qui rit en les accompagnant à la porte, puis il embrassa le jeune homme avant de le pousser gentiment en avant.

— Soyez sages!

* * *

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent devant un karaoké, Alec marqua une pause, moitié soulagé que ses amis ne l'aient pas trainé dans un club de strip-tease, moitié inquiet, il aimait peu chanter et encore moins devant des inconnus.

— Un karaoké, sérieusement?

— Ne fais pas ta tête de lard Alec, je te promet que tu vas passer une excellente soirée! En plus ils proposent des box isolés, on va pouvoir s'amuser entre nous! fit Isabelle en sautillant sur place ravie du programme qui les attendait.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant sa sœur si heureuse et consentit à les suivre dans l'établissement. Ils rejoignirent un box garni de banquettes en arc de cercle autours d'une table basse et faisant face à un écran, guidés par un serveur qui leur expliqua le fonctionnement du matériel et leur indiqua la carte pour qu'ils puissent commander à boire. Simon réunit les souhaits de chacun et énonça la demande au serveur: Bière pour Jace et Alec, Mojito pour les deux filles et Bloody Mary pour lui même. Clary lança la première chanson: "Firework" (Katy Perry), puis prit la main de son meilleur ami et les deux jeunes gens se mirent bientôt à chanter et danser en suivant le prompteur. Jace, Isabelle et un Alec réticent prirent le relais avec "Hey Brother" (Avicii), et le nephilim prit vite plaisir à chanter avec son frère et sa sœur sur cette chanson si représentative de leur lien.

Le serveur revint avec leurs consommations, Jace se leva pour récupérer le plateau et tendit un verre à chacun puis revint vers le jeune homme qui semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Le nephilim pencha la tête pour entendre ce que le serveur lui murmurait, le remercia, puis se tournant vers Alec l'œil plein de malice, il dit:

— Ta surprise vient d'arriver! Installes-toi confortablement!

— Qu... commença le jeune homme, mais il s'interrompit en voyant un homme entrer dans le box avec eux.

Ce dernier portait un gilet en cuir sur un torse nu à la peau cuivrée, un pantalon également en cuir moulait subtilement les jambes et les fesses du nouveau venu. Son visage était masqué par un loup noir légèrement pailleté, et de beaux yeux noirs se devinaient derrière les cils de l'homme. Alec ne pouvait nier qu'il était séduisant, mais la colère qui couvait en lui l'aveugla de prime abord.

— Izzy tu avais promis, je ne veux pas de strip-teaseur! grogna le nephilim en se retournant.

— Alec fais-moi le plaisir de profiter du moment, tout ce qui se passera dans ce box restera dans ce box! répondit la jolie brune avant de se lever et de quitter la salle avec Clary, Simon et Jace.

L'inconnu saisit le menton d'Alec le forçant à reporter son attention sur lui et attrapa la télécommande pour mettre de la musique. Les premières notes de "Sail" (Awolnation) ne tardèrent pas à emplir la salle, et le strip-teaseur monté sur la table basse se mit à onduler devant le chasseur d'ombres, tout en retirant doucement son gilet avant de le lancer à Alec.

— Je... non, arrêtez...

Il fut rapidement coupé par le danseur qui s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de s'asseoir sur le jeune homme , le dos contre son torse. L'homme saisit les mains du nephilim pour les poser sur ses pectoraux, le faisant caresser sa peau satinée. Alec se laissa faire en tentant de penser à autre chose que ce contact charnel des plus agréable. Le strip-teaseur fit descendre leurs mains vers sa ceinture où il guida les mains du chasseur d'ombres en vue de déboutonner le pantalon de cuir, puis se relevant il fit glisser le vêtement sur ses chevilles révélant un postérieur parfaitement ciselé moulé dans un boxer noir pailleté. Il reprit sa danse sous les yeux gênés d'Alec qui avait bien du mal à garder l'esprit clair, non cet homme avait beau être sexy, il ne pouvait se laisser aller, Magnus n'apprécierait certainement pas. L'inconnu lui fit face et s'approcha de lui, puis le repoussa contre les coussins du canapé avant de l'enjamber, le dominant de sa haute stature. Se saisissant à nouveau des mains du jeune homme, il vint les placer sur ses fesses, leur faisant mimer un massage avant de se pencher vers Alec, approchant son visage bien au-delà de ce que la décence autorisait.

— Je...je suis fiancé, je vais me marier dans quelques jours à quelqu'un que j'aime profondément, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à infliger ça à son promis. bafouilla le nephilim tentant de se soustraire.

Le strip-teaseur ferma les yeux avec un sourire mutin, puis les rouvra dévoilant des iris de chat dorés derrière le masque. Ces prunelles, Alec les connaissait par cœur, les ayant de nombreuses fois aperçues lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à son sorcier, il étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

— Mag...Magnus?!

— Je te plais plus ainsi mon ange? susurra le sorcier à l'oreille du chasseur d'ombres augmentant les battements de son cœur.

Alec leva la main pour délasser le ruban qui retenait le masque, et le visage souriant de son amant fit son apparition.

— Mais... comment? demanda le jeune homme sans comprendre.

— Alexander tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserais entre les mains d'un autre? Ta sœur et Jace étaient bien décidés à te faire vivre ton enterrement de vie de garçon pleinement, incluant le strip-tease, et honnêtement avec ce corps je représentais clairement le meilleur candidat pour ce poste! rit le sorcier en se désignant. De plus je ne voulais pas manquer cette belle soirée avec toi. termina Magnus en embrassant tendrement le nephilim.

Alec se laissa emporter par le soulagement et la chaleur se répandant dans son corps depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son homme, puis appuya d'avantage ses lèvres contre celles de Magnus, sa langue se frayant un passage à la recherche de sa compagne. Ses mains retrouvèrent les fesses du sorcier et tira son bassin contre lui cherchant à réduire l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Son amant rit contre ses lèvres et s'écartant de lui, il plongea son regard félin dans celui azur de son compagnon.

— Alexander, Dieu sait que je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour sur ce canapé jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter, mais nous avons nos amis qui nous attendent derrière la porte, je te propose donc de garder ça bien au chaud dans un coin de la tête jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé l'intimité de notre appartement. dit le sorcier ses prunelles étincelant de désir.

— Te supplier? questionna le chasseur d'ombres avec un sourire, levant un sourcil.

— Parfaitement, me supplier! renchérit Magnus en se levant.

Il claqua des doigts et fut à nouveau habillé d'un jean slim accompagné d'une chemise bleue nuit, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur habituelle teinte mordorée signe que le charme était à nouveau en place. Alec se leva à son tour et faisant face à son futur mari, il prit son visage en coupe.

— Magnus ne caches pas tes yeux, ils sont tellement beaux, je veux les voir chaque jour à l'avenir et pas seulement lorsque tu perds le contrôle lors de nos ébats.

Le sorcier sourit à ces paroles, et ferma brièvement les yeux pour retirer leur charme, puis se tournant vers la porte de la salle, il claqua à nouveau des doigts pour l'ouvrir sur leurs amis tout sourire.

— Surpriiiise! cria Isabelle en entrant avant de serrer son frère contre elle. J'espère que la séance t'a plu!

— C'était vicieux, me faire croire que je pourrais déraper avec un inconnu, franchement Izzy... répondit Alec en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Allons tu savais au fond de toi que c'était Magnus! dit Ragnor qui s'était joint au groupe avec Catarina. Autrement tu l'aurais repoussé bien avant!

Le groupe laissa échapper un rire à ces mots, et Alec se retournant vers Magnus vit un sourire s'épanouir sur son beau visage.

— Il a raison Alexander, tu as été parfait! dit le sorcier en l'embrassant.

— Allez les amoureux à votre tour de nous chanter une chanson! s'exclama Simon en lançant la télécommande que le nephilim rattrapa habilement.

Il parcourut la liste de titres, et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait, il tendit un micro à son amant, se saisit du sien et appuya sur "play". Les premières notes de la chanson "Sky Full Of Stars" (Coldplay) se firent entendre, puis plongeant son regard dans les iris dorées de Magnus, il se mit à chanter, la voix du sorcier se mêlant bientôt à la sienne dans cette mélodie semblant être un hommage à leur amour:

_«Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm going to give you my heart  
Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
And cause you light up the path_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do  
Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you_

_Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I want to die in your arms, arms  
Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm going to give you my heart_

_And I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do  
Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you_

_Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
Such a heavenly view »_

Le couple acheva la chanson sur un baiser passionné sellant leur amour. Le groupe se leva et applaudit à tout rompre, et les deux homme se séparèrent en souriant. Jace essuya une larme naissant dans ses yeux, jamais il n'avait entendu son frère chanter et l'avait encore moins vu se lâcher de la sorte, il se rendit compte à quel point la présence du sorcier lui avait permit de s'épanouir, et il sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge, tellement le bonheur de son parabatai transpirait à travers leur lien.

Les chansons d'amour s'enchainèrent parmi lesquelles "Love Me Like You Do" (Elie Goulding), "Wherever You Will Go" (The Calling), "Don't You" (Simple Minds), "War Of Hearts" (Ruelle), "Underwater" (Mika), ou encore "This Love" (Maroon 5) jusque tard dans la nuit. Alec et Magnus en étaient sûrs, ils n'auraient pu rêver mieux pour leur enterrement de vie de garçon que cette parfaite soirée avec leurs proches.


End file.
